


ain't no heaven

by clavicular



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Consent Issues, F/F, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:05:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clavicular/pseuds/clavicular
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles shrinks away from Peta's outstretched hand. Maybe that should make Peta angry, but the look of defiance on the girl's face is just too beautiful. Whatever rage she might have felt is swallowed up in a wave of desire. She wonders what it would take for Stiles to surrender to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ain't no heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vociferocity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vociferocity/gifts).



Stiles shrinks away from Peta's outstretched hand. Maybe that should make Peta angry, but the look of defiance on the girl's face is just too beautiful. Whatever rage she might have felt is swallowed up in a wave of desire. She wonders what it would take for Stiles to surrender to her. 

 "What do you want?" Peta asks, tilting her head. The sight of Stiles trapped with her back to the jeep and her eyes on Peta takes Peta's breath away, but she has to be sure. 

 "I want you to let me go," Stiles snaps. 

 And god, yes, it's exactly what Peta needs. She smirks at Stiles, steps in to press their bodies together. Stiles goes still. 

 "Do you want to know what I just heard?" Peta asks. She places her hand on Stiles' breast, above her heart. "It was the sound of you lying to me, Stiles." 

 Stiles gapes at her. Her pulse is out of control now, but she doesn't flinch. Scared, then, but unwilling to let it show. 

"Yeah, because  _that's_  how it works," Stiles says. 

 Peta laughs. She leans in to run her teeth along Stiles' neck. She won't break the skin, but she loves the way Stiles shudders against her. 

 "In case I wasn't clear, this is me saying  _no_ ," Stiles says, trying to pull away. "I don't care what bullshit you think my heart is telling you, listen to my  _words_. I. Don't. Want. This." 

 She even has the gall to be sarcastic about it. Her voice is rising, almost hysterical, and her heart is skipping in a way that's not quite fear but something very close, and she's being sarcastic to the woman lazily trailing claws down her abdomen. Peta has to admire it. 

 "I don't want this," Stiles repeats, shaking with desperation. 

 Peta slides her claws down the zip on Stiles' jeans and smiles. 

 "I don't care." 


End file.
